Petunia's Summer Smoochie
Petunia's Summer Smoochie es un Smoochie, una serie de videos interactivos protagonizados por un solo personaje, en este caso Petunia, al que se le dan objetos con los que interactuar y que terminan por causarle la muerte. Es el cuarto Smoochie, estrenado en mayo del 2003. Está ambientado en el verano. Descripción Petunia dips her toe in the water and gets more than she expects. (Petunia sumerge su pie en el agua y consigue más de lo que esperaba). Animaciones *Petunia se ríe suavemente. *Petunia mueve su cola de un lado a otro. Opciones #'Swim (Nadar):' Una pequeña piscina de goma cae del cielo. Petunia toma un pequeño patito de goma y lo coloca en el agua. Mientras canta suavemente, aparecen burbujas en el agua. Petunia se acerca a ver, y de repente es mordida por un tiburón naranja. Luego de matarla, el tiburón destroza su cuerpo, haciendo que su mitad inferior se estrelle contra la pared y haya restos de Petunia esparcidos por todo el lugar. El tiburón vuelve a las profundidades de la piscina, con el patito de goma intacto. #'Spin (Girar):' Petunia tiene un molinillo, al que mira girar mientras el viento sopla. El viento se vuelve más intenso, haciendo que el molinillo gire más rápido. Al principio Petunia se divierte, pero luego se preocupa cuando el molinillo se dirige a su cara. El molinillo empieza a destrozarle la cara, hasta que muere. El viento deja de soplar y el molinillo se quita de la cara de Petunia, revelando un gran agujero en su rostro. El molinillo sigue girando débilmente. #'Sprinkle (Salpicar):' Una manguera se desenrolla desde el lado derecho de la pantalla. Petunia la usa para regar el suelo, y de repente crece una flor. El agua deja de salir. Mientras revisa la manguera, se puede ver que hay un nudo en el otro lado de ésta. La manguera comienza a ocupar toda la pantalla. Petunia trata de detenerla, pero su cuerpo es aplastado contra la pantalla. Errores #Petunia tiene ambos brazos cuando es destrozada, pero se puede ver un brazo extra en el suelo. #Cuando el tiburón destroza a Petunia, se puede ver su cerebro en su cuerpo, cuando debería estar en su cabeza. Curiosidades *Un juego de arcade llamado Going Overboard esta basado en la opción Swim '''de este Smoochie. *La cara de Petunia es destrozada en todas las opciones de este Smoochie. *La muerte de Petunia en la opción '''Sprinkle es similar a la muerte de muchos Happy Tree Friends en una escena de Wrath of Con. Video thumb|center|550 px Galería Animaciones Petunia Smoochie - Animacion plz 1.png Petunia Smoochie - Animacion plz 2.png Petunia Smoochie - Animacion plz 3.png Petunia Smoochie - Animacion plz 4.png Opción Swim Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Swim 1.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Swim 2.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Swim 3.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Swim 4.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Swim 5.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Swim 6.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Swim 7.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Swim 8.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Swim 9.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Swim 10.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Swim 11.png Opción Spin Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Spin 1.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Spin 2.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Spin 3.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Spin 4.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Spin 5.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Spin 6.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Spin 7.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Spin 8.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Spin 9.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Spin 10.png Opcion Sprinkle Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Sprinkle 1.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Sprinkle 2.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Sprinkle 3.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Sprinkle 4.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Sprinkle 5.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Sprinkle 6.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Sprinkle 7.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Sprinkle 8.png Petunia Smoochie - Opcion Sprinkle 9.png Categoría:Smoochies Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet